


Maldito Cliché

by LittleUh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUh/pseuds/LittleUh
Summary: “—¿Y tú qué? Querido, eres invisible y a nadie le importa tu maldita opinión.—¿Eso significa que no tendremos sexo esta noche?”(Narrada por Jughead)





	Maldito Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ubicada temporalmente en la segunda temporada de Riverdale ya que comencé a escribirla cuando la veía.

Martes 09:07 de la noche.

Betty Cooper era la mejor novia del mundo y daba los mejores consejos, pero en esta ocasión había decidido hacer las cosas a mi manera. La banda de delincuentes de mi padre había decidido protegerme mientras estaba en la cárcel. No sabía si hacía bien en dejar que me protegieran pero ya no había vuelta atrás porque ahí estaba yo, en él bar más conflictivo de toda la ciudad, entre dos tíos bebiendo cerveza y charlando sobre la muerte de alguien cómo si fuera un tema de conversación casual.

\- ¿De quién estáis hablando?

—De Jonh Kd, un hombre que murió la otra noche. Era de los nuestros y lamentablemente sufrió un ataque al corazón mientras bebía solo en su casa.

—Oh vaya.

—Seguro que conoces a su hija, Kiara. Va al mismo instituto que tú.

Sólo había una chica con ese nombre en mi instituto y esa era la chica más popular de todo Riverdale. Popular, misteriosa y peligrosa. Así la había descrito un compañero de clase hace un par de días. La chica le había engañado, cosa que término con ese chico recibiendo un par de puñetazos por parte del equipo de fútbol. Todo por no hacerle los deberes a la niña mimada.

—He escuchado rumores sobre ella. 

—Ella probablemente ocupe el puesto de su padre. Es igual de peligrosa. Además, ya está metida en problemas por lo de Jason Blossom

—¿Jason Blossom? ¿Ella que tiene que ver con eso? —y ahí estaba yo, preguntando para intentar saber más. Necesitaba saber más.

—Kiara tenía relación directa con los Blossom. Su padre odiaba eso, pero ella lo ignoraba hasta el punto de que era mejor amiga de los Blossom. 

—Actualmente ella no habla con Cheryl. —digo, recordando más de los estúpidos rumores que circulaban por ahí sobre esa chica.

—No sé Jughead. Yo te digo lo que sé.

Archie me llama en ese momento, me dice que vaya a Pop's, dónde podremos hablar tranquilamente antes de ir a casa. 

—Jughead ¿te ocurre algo? O simplemente estás divagando.

—Estoy divagando Archie, gracias -mi amigo se sienta frente a mí mientras bebe un batido. 

—¿Sabes quién es Kiara Hughes? -casualmente tenía que decir ese nombre. Justo ese nombre. —Según lo que he oído ella conoce muy bien a Cheryl, son cómo mejores amigas o algo así. Ella también conocía a Jason, podrías hablar con ella sobre los Blossom.

—No le voy a pedir nada a esa chica, no voy a conseguir nada de alguien como ella.

—He escuchado que tuvo sexo con Jason.

—Ella se ha acostado con todo el equipo de fútbol, mi querido amigo. Puede que el siguiente seas tú. -cierro la libreta quie tenía frente a mí con unos apuntes del próximo examen que tenía. Dejo el espacio en la mesa para colocar un delicioso batido que anteriormente me había pedido Archie. —¿Y que tal si le preguntas tú? Ella seguro que no tiene problemas en hablar contigo. Eres totalmente su tipo de chico.

—Está bien, ya veré cómo consigo información de esa chica. —mi amigo al decir eso da por finalizada la conversación.

Después de terminar cada uno con su batido caminamos hasta casa. Ya me había acostumbrado a vivir junto a los Andrews, aunque estaba preocupado por Papá. No quería mencionarlo en voz alta pero era un peso con él que tenía que levantarme todos los días. 

Miércoles 07:06 de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente sigo la rutina de todos los días y voy rumbo a clases. Cuando llego al instituto recuerdo que Kiara tenía su casillero junto al mío porque la chica se encuentra entre los brazos de un chico fortachón, seguramente del equipo de fútbol, mientras se besuqueaban como si no hubiera mañana. Aunque, al notar mi presencia se separan. Poco después el chico se va dejando a la chica ahí parada sacando sus libros del casillero, como si nada de lo anterior había pasado.

—¿Tú eres amigo de Archie Andrews? —y ahí es cuándo me pregunto si el interés de la reina gélida es simplemente porque el pelirrojo es mi amigo.

—Sí.

—Hablé con tu amigo ayer. Dale mi número ¿vale? —me extiende un pequeño trozo de papel. Yo lo cojo sin decir nada, esperando a que después de tener lo que necesita de mí se vaya.

—Gracias. —suena a un agradecimiento irreal y poco amable.

—Kiara, siento mucho la muerte de tú padre. — tenía que decirlo. Solo tenía que decirle eso, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había hablado todos en el bar sobre la muerte de su padre. ¿Sería su sucesora? 

La chica coloca su brazo en mi cuello y me presiona contra las taquillas de color azúl.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Bueno, da igual. Si alguien se entera de eso, prometo que te mato. Ese no es mi padre. -su mirada amenazante se clava sobre mi. Tenía rabia en su interior, eso era algo fácil de saber. —Si cierras la boca nos llevaremos bien.

Ese suceso no había influido en él normal trascurso de mi mañana de clases. Archie estaba esperándome en la cafetería junto a Veronica y Betty.

—Hey -saludo, mientras coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa. A mi derecha está sentada la chica rubia la cual me otorga una rediante sonrisa.

—Hughes me ha dado su número para ti.

—¿Archie ligando con la chica más popular? —Veronica utiliza un tono sutil de ironía 

—Ella se acostó con Jason. Era la maldita mejor amiga de Cheryl Blossom. Sin duda Kiara sabe más que nosotros sobre los Blossom. -mi pelirrojo amigo mira a Betty —Kiara estuvo con Jason mucho antes de que el chico empezara algo con tu hermana.

—Si de alguna forma nos ayuda a saber más sobre la muerte entonces está bien. Queda con ella e intenta describir algo bueno.-la forma en la que mi novia se dirige a Archie es sin duda una manera de darle permiso para que salga con la otra chica, teniendo en cuenta de que todos sabemos que el tiene algo con Veronica. —Espero que sirva de algo.

—Yo también lo espero. -finaliza mi amigo. Todos seguimos concentrados en nuestras respectivas bandejas de comida mientras el silencio nos rodea.

Miércoles 21:52 de la noche

—Jugh -mi mejor amigo tira de mi cuerpo haciendo que despierte. Confundido le miro y bufo. Estaba teniendo un sueño bonito. - Acabo de llegar. He tenido una larga charla con esa chica y realmente ha sido totalmente increíble. 

—¿Ya sabes que clase de personas son loa Blossom en la intimidad?

—No, pero toca del piano de una forma tan buena que podía quedarme sentado a su lado durante horas. Es buena con la música, es realmente buena. - sonaba tan ilusionado con todo lo que decía que por un momento se me olvida el sueño que sentía. Hablaba de Kiara como si fuera un increíble descubrimiento de persona.

—¿Entonces no has descubierto nada nuevo?

—No, pero mañana quedaré de nuevo con ella.

—¿Para eso me has levantado?

—Si, y también porque quería decirte que le has caído bien. Nos ha invitado a su próximo fiesta este sábado. -mientras continúa hablado en la penumbra. Un minuto después suena su teléfono móvil.

—¿Quién es a estas horas?

—Es Kiara, dice que uno de las serpientes lleva siguiéndola un par de calles.

Bueno, era mi momento para saber si esa chica se llevaría bien conmigo.

—Joder, vamos a por ella.


End file.
